Frodo Eats A Balrog
by NRG99
Summary: Yeah! New story! Frodo has a quest with some people and all that shiz! watch out because nothing stays the same ever, ever !Beware: You may be scarred! Thnx!


A/N : So this is Frodo Eats A Balrog (A.K.A F.E.A.B) It follows the story of the Fellowship Of The Ring (except Tom Bambodil he's just odd) I'll try to get at least a chapter or two for each section based on the soundtrack (which I listen to addictively, check it out here: watch?v=VSfkU29hXwM )

So for example: The Prophecy, Concerning hobbits. And ill add other shiz and: …(drumroll)… cutaway gags! (complete silence) These are depicted by: $§$§$§$$§

So I think that's it for the story. Um one last thing, these chapters will be short to medium where the Bilbo Eats Beorn are longer. So I can say give or take 1 chapter FEAB every week (though ill be in paris for x-mas vacation so no chap then.) plus a BEB every two weeks: so it'll be like this and HPEAB (Harry Potter Eats A Bear) once every three weeks: Week 1: BEB FEAB Week 2: FEAB Week 3: FEAB BEB HPEAB Week 4: FEAB Week 5: BEB FEAB Week 6: FEAB HPEAB and so on… I won't be perfect all the time though. This rule will start in 2013. (If the world don't end) So, yeah that about wraps it up. Enjoy!

Frodo Eats A Balrog

Chapter 1: Isildur Has Magik Poowers

So, like one day some like persons were like fighting like some like orcs and like some like other like shiz, like that like.

Elrond swinged around his sword and chopped of heads of orcs as he yelled: "Curved Sword Biatch!"

Elendil: "Come my son! Fight with me!"

Isildur pranced as he sung: "Milky Milkshakes! Milky, Milky Milkshakes!"

Elendil facepalmed and said: "Son stop singing mentally retarded stuff off of a website and help me in this glorious battle!"

"Can't daddy! I lost my sword!"

"What were those sound particle that were just uttered out of your mouth, my only son? Were hath thee, thine sword forgotten."

Isildur was dancing like a ballerina now and said: "I dindnt's knows wheres to puts it so I puts it in mys hamburger. Denn I ates its!"

Elendil sighed and went back to killing orcs.

Elrond jumped around killing 1 out of a hundred orcs that he would attack: "Biatch! Biatch! Oops I farted! Oh no I didn't! Neeevermind!" he said fanning his face with a paper airplane.

Elendil face palmed and asked himself: "Ughh. Am I the only sane one around here?"

Then an orc with glasses popped in front of him and said: "No! I'm sane too!"

"Thank god…" Said Elendil relieved.

Then Isildur in a pink leotard tapped the orc on the head with his foot and said: "Shame." Then he twilred around and blinked rapidly at the orc. "The orc gave a "WTF" look to Elendil.

Elendil just facepalmed and responded: "Don't even ask."

Then Isildur ripped off the orc head and shrieked: "Shun the non-Believer!" Then he chucked the head to a llama, who ate it.

"What in blazes was that about?!" Elendil asked, totally freaked out.

"Cthulhu is spelled b-u-t-t!" The he ran in circles giggling. When he stopped he was wearing a Fu Manchu Moustache, an Udder and dolphin wings while wearing a bunny-rabbit suit.

"How the blazes?!" Elendil asked totally creeped out.

"I can has Magik Poowers!" Isildur said flossing is seven front top incisors. Before Elendil could react Isildur added: "I was died on da nth of Italian, in the negative-first century!"

"When in blazes?!" Elendil asked scared out of his wits.

"Poop hears good!" Isildur said picking his nose while reading a newspaper while patting his head, rubbing his belly, scratching his leg and eating a pineapple. Then he hopped away singing: "It's Peanut Butter Jelly Time! Peanut Butter Jelly Time! Peanut Butter Jelly Time!"

Elendil just sighed and said: "Fuck my life!"

The End!

A/N: It's a bit short but whatev's! Hope you enjoyed, like, favorite, review and all that other shiz. And plus I'm up for any kind of ideas you guys have, so just tell me what I could do. (Except to get off FanFiction, ye trolls) But Anyways my notes will get shorter and my chapters will get longer. Plus keep your eyes peeled for Bilbo Eats Beorn, Coming at some point in time… Bye!


End file.
